Hologram
by LiZz-ChAn
Summary: He raises a delicate hand, and tries to cup Kiku's face in it, but the other turns sharply away and takes several steps back. His eyes are narrowed, his hands clenching and unclenching, and the fury radiating from him is almost palpable.


A/N: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, or any of the characters portrayed.

_The place of their last encounter before the war looks like this: _

_A green hill, with grass tall enough to make the ripples the wind makes in it visible. There are flowers and the occasional firefly will fly by, for their hour draws near. The sky is a mixture of yellow, red, and pink, but mostly red. It is so intense that the setting sun appears to be bleeding. Beyond and below the hill, there is a city. It is simple, yet beautiful in its simplicity. Lights start to be seen here and there in preparation for the dark time of night. _

_Sitting on top of this hill is Yao Wang. He sees but doesn't really see the sunset; his gaze is empty of anything but sadness. He is avoiding a question that was asked now almost a minute ago and which he knows he is going to have to answer eventually. He looks down at his own knees, which are drawn up to his chest and hugs them a little tighter. _

_About four feet away stands Kiku Honda, who is and isn't his younger brother. He is the one who has asked the question and now he patiently waits for a reply. Although he doesn't see it (because he will not look at him, cannot bring himself to do it just yet-), Yao can feel Kiku's eyes on him the whole time, and frankly, it's more than a little unnerving. He must say something soon, for he knows that Kiku will not comment, will not go away until he has heard an answer. Yao sighs as his eyelids slide shut, and he steels himself emotionally and mentally for what he knows (has known all along) will happen._

_Meanwhile, Kiku Honda is experiencing a kind of satisfied serenity. He is not particularly discouraged at Yao's silence, neither is he impatient. He knows that his elder is not one to make rash decisions, so it only natural that he would take a minute or two to think over the question. Even if he took longer than that, Kiku would still wait for him, because he knows that Yao will make the right choice, the smart choice. After all, whatever argument he might have against it surely pales in comparison to what Kiku has offered him. Anyone with half a brain would see that, so of course someone as intelligent as Yao would understand. Kiku trusts-_

"No."

_The word comes out as barely more than a whisper, and Yao still has not spared Kiku a single glance. When he does look at him, though, the sun reflects off his golden orbs and even in the midst of his momentarily confusion, Kiku is swept off his feet by such beauty. Yao stands and faces Kiku with an expression that is all in all mournful, regretful and (God help him) even pitying. _

"No." _Yao says again, this time his voice is strong and rings with finality, his gaze is steady. _

_Now it's Kiku's turn to stay quiet, but it's only for two seconds before he composes himself (that is, before he manages to wipe that utterly stunned expression from his face). He tries (and somewhat fails) to keep the derision off his voice. _

"Oh? And may I ask why, Yao-san? Is there anything you have a problem with? Because if there is, I'm sure we can reach a comprom-"

"You cannot win this war, Kiku. It's as simple as that." _Yao raises his eyebrows and shrugs, turning back to the setting sun, as if to end the conversation there. _

_Kiku stares at him, anger slowly bubbling up inside him. So Yao thinks he cannot win the war? What nonsense. Is he not the great Empire of Japan? All of Asia will be his in due course, he is certain. Surely, enough battles have been fought and enough territories have already been conquered for Yao to realize this, and so, he should be glad and grateful at the opportunity to join forces with him. Somehow, Yao must be confused._

"Yao-san," _Kiku tries, with what he considers to be a very patient and kind tone, _"You are mistaken. I possess the resources, my people are strong. They will fight for honor, for God, and for their nation. They-"

_Once again, Kiku is interrupted, this time by the sight of Yao slowly shaking his head to everything he has said. _

"There are more things needed than just strength and pride to win a battle, Kiku. To be a leader, not only among your people, but among nations, you must have clear concepts of specific things."

"Like what, for example?"

"Principles and moral."

"I do not lack those, if that is what you are thinking,"

"It doesn't count if you go by your owndefinition of principles and moral, Kiku," _Yao sighs, and now he sounds exasperated, like a teacher who has had to go through the same lesson over and over for some slow-witted child. In another time, in another place, Kiku would have smiled at this, but all he can do now is scowl. _"I am not saying that you lack those things, it's just that you don't seem to be thinking very clearly." _At this, Yao walks to him and places his hands on the other's shoulders. Kiku represses a flinch at the contact. _

"I promise you, Yao-san, that the Empire of Japan will have certain victory in this war." _Kiku says, and tries to convey all his determination and self-confidence in the look that he is now giving Yao, but the other just sighs again and closes the distance, leaning his forehead against Kiku's, and again, Kiku just barely represses a flinch, because it has been a long time since the last time Yao did this (a long time since he was a scared child, seeking comfort and company after a terrifying nightmare)._

"My dear Kiku," _Yao closes his eyes, _"You will be but a victim of the problems you have devised for yourself. You are doing everything wrong, child." _He raises a delicate hand, and tries to cup Kiku's face in it, but the other turns sharply away_ _and takes several steps back. His eyes are narrowed, his hands clenching and unclenching, and the fury radiating from him is almost palpable. _

"If you will choose ignorance and submission over enlightenment and honor, then this is where we stand." _Kiku, in his impeccable white uniform and golden glimmering badges, stands straight and proud, _"You should do as you see fit, and I shall do as I see fit. I have nothing more to say to you, China." _And with that, he turns around and leaves. The sun is now almost down and shadows start playing everywhere, obscuring the hillside. _

_Yao doesn't fail to notice the way Kiku addresses him (or the rather forceful way in which he has said it), and he wants to say something, wants to call him back and apologize for making him angry, because he is still Kiku, he is still Japan, and he still loves him. But he knows that the other would expect to hear he has had a change of heart, and so, he doesn't say anything. He will not regret his decision. He has seen empires rise and fall enough times in the past to recognize Kiku's situation, and all the isles and territories conquered by him will not matter in the end, because Japan will fall, and the higher he flies, the greater the impact will be._

_The fact that Kiku is furious at him and will probably not talk to him again during the spam of the war will not make it any less painful to watch him crumble._

_(The sun sinks completely, and Kiku continues to walk away into the darkness. He doesn't look back.) _


End file.
